eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 0.9
November 14th, 2013 Eldevin v0.9 is now live! The beta will remain live until Saturday the 23rd of November. At this time the game will be taken down and all characters will be reset again in preperation for launch. The full official launch will be aimed at Saturday the 30th of November with early access beginning on Wednesday the 27th. We will keep you updated on all of the above as soon as we know or if anything has to change! I hope you are all as excited for launch as we are, if nothing changes Founder Packs will be removed from sale on Friday the 29th of November. Here are todays patch notes. General Added auto-attack for basic attacks. Added option to turn attack move on or off. Added server select to login. Added tabbed shops for buy and sell. Added key bindings to the options panel (work-in-progress) Added many new tooltips and streamlined your journey through Othalo. Added many new items to the Eldevin Market. Added many new crafted items to the following professions : Armorsmith, Alchemy, Cooking, Jewelry, Leatherworking, Tailoring and Weaponsmithing. Added notifications for entering and exiting a rested XP area. Added notifications for a group and people nearby when a player levels up, levels up a skill or earns an achievement. Added a new Cooldowns and Upgrades Page to the Eldevin Market. Some previous single use items now are sold as spell upgrades for your account, these single use items will still be provided for Founders. Added a cap to Gold to both characters and accounts. (Note supporters are not capped.) Added download resuming to the client, which should improve connectivity issues for some players. Cursor changes when you are busy. Default resolution changed to 1024x600. Fixed copy and paste not working in text field. Flight Path marker for The Great Tree added to the Isle of Nasaroth map. Flight Paths now need to be discovered before you can travel to them. Group chat tab stays open even if you are no longer in a group Inventory slots and bank slots are now locked, can be unlocked by gold via the Eldevin Market. (Founders who bought packs containing bags will get an equal number of slots unlocked.) Improved creature movement code. Improved client connectivity with the servers if certain issues occur. Improved queued rewards and other panels to not over-lap or be obscured. Made the unequip option a bit smarter and prefer bags if the main inventory cannot store the item. Many items have had their stats, levels, sockets tweaked to improve over-all game level balance. Mystical Market renamed Eldevin Market. Many more items have been added to the Eldevin Market. Purple quest indicator (side quest) has been changed to green to avoid confusion will active quest on map/minimap. Basic Health & Mana Potions are now purchased in the Eldevin Market. Quest Journal is now the default page. Quest log now shows quests below level by default. Realm chat is now World Chat. Rebalanced loot tables for all dungeons and added Elemental Flakes and new Remnants to the Loot Tables. Revamped speech bubbles. Removed stats and armor types from a number of vanity items. Removed checkbox from bottom of tooltips to simplify and make the info a bit clearer. Talents now highlight the current value if multiple values are used in the tooltip. Removed reputation gain for the Crimson Macabre in the "Intentions of the Macabre" arena scenario. The spells in your talent tree can now be dragged and have a right click. Walk target effect now only shows once when holding the left mouse down button to move. Gameplay Accuracies now have a partial counter effect against dodge of the same type. Added 'Trappers Atoll' the first open world PvP area. Added 2 new Gem Types : Howlite and Almandine. Added more items to weaponsmithing. Added many new Rare items to armor crafting with more uniform looks. Adding Improved Experience Gains to Crafting and Gathering Added Experience Gains to "Trial of the Champions" and "Eldevin Arena". Added Fishing to Eldevin City Fountain! Added more attacks and abilities to many creatures throughout the game. Added bonus experience to larger group sizes. Balanced prices of many items throughout the game. Block now mitigates 50% damage by default. (down from 100%) Dungeons now drop Elemental Flakes and new Remnant items also used in crafting. Elemental Flakes are now much more accessible. Experience Rewards added to PvP Battlegrounds. Helmets no longer available for relics, Remnants are also available for relics. Increased the maximum level of all crafting skills to 40. Improved the Health and Mana Bars. Improved sound effects in some areas. Improved parts of the user-interface. Many rare / heroic items moved to Crafting Professions and stats buffed. More specific stat choices when crafting, i.e. Templar or Warrior focused Heavy Armor. Reduced XP gain from all Quests. Rebalanced the current level 45 abilities to be learnable at level 40. Rebalanced Murky Depths and Othalo Guardhouse and tweaked the entry requirements. Shade of the Green Dragon has learned a new trick on an existing attack. The Helmets in all sets are now created in Crafting. (Armorsmith, Leatherworking, Tailoring) Balance Ancestral Spirit now heals every 5 seconds, lasts 30 seconds, cooldown 80 seconds. Blind damage reduction reduced to 25% cooldown up to 45 seconds. Blood Link talent life steal increased to 2/4/6%. Blood Siphon talent life stealing improved to range from 15 to 25% of damage done. Dark Prayer cooldown increased to 30 seconds and cast time increased to 2 seconds. Empathy could be cast without having a shield equipped. Expunge talent damage reduction reduced to 5% per point. Group Instance Potion Intoxication changed to 2 minute cooldown. Greatly improved effectiveness of mana regen talents. Healing Touch talent heal increased to 25% per point. Improved the way Bloodbath selects targets. Improved mana regen rounding. Increased the required level of the skills for the "Jack of all Trades" achievement to 50 from 30. Increased trigger chance of A Clear Mind to 12.5% and increased duration to 15 seconds. Intensify Spirit talent now heals the amount of max health it increases on proc. Last Supplication durations changed to 3 seconds per point. Midnight's Grasp's slow no longer works on friendly targets New templar talent Stalwart (Revenge and Vengeful swapped places in tree, replaces Vengeful) increases block damage mitigation to 95%. Reduced Inspiration's effect to be in line with the other aura buffs. Sanctuary reduced from 10/20/30% to 5/10/15% damage reduction Swapped assassin talents Precision with Backlash as you cannot get jolt until level 14. Think Fast duration increased to 12 seconds. Bugs Bug in haste calculations giving overly high values resolved. The Rested Experience Bar will now display correctly. Fixed some workbenches around the Great Tree being unusable. Fixed the Constant Scrapper Achievements Point Value. Fixed an issue where Dark Prayer didn't always take its cast time into account. Fixed an issue with some resource nodes in Nidaros Mines. Fixed a bug where certain achievements would not display in the achievements window. Fixed an issue with the achievements Needy and Greedy not being awarded. Fixed an issue with Serenity not always working correctly. Fixed bug with passive threat reducing/generating talents. Replaced missing behaviour on Unstoppable talent with next attack damage buff. Tooltips in the stats panel are now more responsive. Fixed an issue with the Nomad's Turban not displaying and causing some visual issues upon unequip. Fixed an issue where some player attacks respect slow immunity. Fixed an issue where the sell panel didn't close after a successful transaction using the "Instant Sell" item. Resolved issues with completion of the achievements: "Wrath of the Beastmen", "Demons from the Underworld", "Hordes of the Undead", "Under the Sea", "Forces of Nature", "Intentions of the Macabre" and "Legions from the Sand". Quests & Achievements Added 8 new level 40 quests. Added 12 new level 25 quests. Added new reputation tokens to turn in to the 5 main factions. Added Daily Dungeon and Arena Quests. Improved the rewards from crafting daily quests. Fixed an issue in "A Study in Blood" where it was possible to steal the Artist's Painting before Sabina asked you to. Fixed mage tyro's chest in Web of Deceit to give you the journal again if you've lost it. Fixed a bug allowing players to pick up (and complete) "Waking a Demon" and "Clash of the Tiametians" before they were intended to. Fixed an issue with "Pest Control" becoming uncompletable. Fixed an issue where it was easier to steal Sabina's Panting than intended. Fixed an issue with storeroom door quest guide path finding in The Root of the Matter and To Arms. Increased the safe area a little around Delok in the Nidaros Mines. Improved the behaviour of some of the repeatable crafting quests. Fixed an issue where NPCs were showing quest indicators for "Seeing the Light" and "Wayward Guard" before they were available. Adjusted the second Dead Ancient in the Betex Expanse Cavern so his whole body highlights when he's moused over. Previously only his head highlighted and this made him difficult to select. Fixed an issue where a player could take Peril of the Dryads, then also take Proving Stature, leaving them unable to complete Peril of the Dryads. Lengthened the respawn timers on the candles in the Adera Barrows. Fixed an issue where the Crimson Messenger could become non-responsive. Fixed an issue that, when doing the Nidaros Arena, each wave of combatants could keep you in combat after they have been defeated, making you unable to trigger the next round. Fixed an issue with "Sunken Treasure, Hidden Danger" which required the player to collect all quest items and turn them in without dying. The quest is now more forgiving, only requiring the presentation of quest items for advancement. Fixed an issue where, upon returning to Alchemist Khalen with Myers in "Cause and Effect", the quest would not advance. Resolved an issue in "Root of the Matter" when Khalen wouldn't accept an infected soldier you had with you. Owl Bear Musk and other item quest stages now no longer break when one person completes the stage. Updated the weapons required for the turn-in during "Assisting the Watch" to account for updated Weaponsmithing. Changed the Shield Proficiency achievements to award when a killing blow is made with either a shield or a one-handed weapon, provided both are equipped. Changed the Unarmed Proficiency achievements to award whenever a killing blow is made with a melee, ranged or spell attack, provided no weapons are equipped. Changed the Staff Proficiency achievements to award when a killing blow is made with a spell or a melee attack, provided a staff is equipped. Updated the "Emotional", "You Make Me Feel Like Dancin'" and "Dancing on the Tables" achievements to include a wider variety of dances and emotes, as well as to advance when the chat command related to the emote / dance is used. Resolved issues with several Arena and Trial achievements not awarding. Changed the "Teacher's Robe" and "Crimson Macabre Shirt" items to be vanity pieces. Player versus Player Reduced the wait time for accepting PvP battlegrounds to 1 minute. Increased the pick-up radius of Flags in Capture the Flag. Fixed bug that occurred when groups entering PvP queue had members already solo queued. Fixed a bug where the PvP indicator remained on the player when they are not in the PvP realm. Fixed a bug where the Flag could drop twice when the Flag carrier was killed. Reduced amount of announcement spam in PvP Fixed bug where you could gain the flag hog achievements when not carrying the flag. PvP game list now follows the order displayed, and is no longer selectable. Improved the Map Locations for each game mode in PvP. Team PvP UI now resizes properly when resolution is changed. Improved the Domination scoring and added a visual display for objective status in the world. Dungeons Fixed stack bonus behaviour on Old Tooth, now correctly applies for 3 successful attacks. Fixed stacking Balaur roar status effect, now actually stacks. Fixed Balaur fire breath, will hit targets now and also apply burn as intended. Fixed case in Temple of the Three where dead Malacos could end up moving. Category:Patch Notes